


Period Cuddles

by Grillby_Coalee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, My First Fanfic, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillby_Coalee/pseuds/Grillby_Coalee
Summary: This is just a self-indulgent thing that I wanted to write. Grillby and reader are married and the reader got their period so Cue the title. Might do more One-shots if people enjoy silly cuddling. Reader is gender neutral





	Period Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic on this site so be warned if it's not that good. Sorry it's so Short

"Ugh... I hate being on my period cause of these stupid cramps!" You groan aloud, even though, you're the only one home right now.  
"I can help if you'd like, My love." Scratch that. Grillby just got home apparently.  
"No,No I can deal with it myse-Gahh!" You clutch your stomach and cry out in pain because of the stupid cramps. Grillby is by your side with his hand over yours almost instantaneously. He gives you a pointed look and then pulls you into his lap. You ask him what he's doing and he responds with  
"You have always been a stubborn person, My love, and in the past you told me that warmth would help the pain subside. Well, I am warm and after the day I've had I would like to cuddle with my spouse." Grillby looks a little too smug so you decide to mess with him a bit.  
"Oh... So you want to cuddle. Huh... You never thought that maybe I don't want to cuddle with-" Grillby kisses you while rubbing your tummy which effectively shut you up. You grumble a little and snap "Quit that!" at him when he chuckles. The two of you spend a couple hours cuddling and reading which ends in the both of you falling asleep on the couch.  
(and then waking up with sore bodies but feeling better)


End file.
